Nightmare
by victoriamartynne
Summary: Something happens to Cordelia which makes Angel realise how much he loves her (Crossover)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nightmare  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Something bad happens to Cordelia which makes Angel realise how much he loves her (Crossover).  
  
Her head cracked against the brick wall of the building hard. Blood began to seep slowly down her neck. She felt hands clawing at her underwear, forcing it down. She felt something bite her thigh and then hands pushing into her. Her head was shoved back again and she fell into merciful unconsciousness.  
  
She woke with a start on the floor. Her skirt and underwear were next to her head and she was bare from the waist down. She jumped to cover herself but her head complained by pounding roughly. A wave of nausea swept over her and she sank back down to the floor reluctantly. She reached out with her arm and grabbed at the clothes next to her. She dragged them so they covered her. She reached into the pocket and felt for her phone. Damn, she thought, it was bad enough that they rape her but to rob her too? Tears escaped her eyes and ran in lines down her face. Mascara left two streaks of black down her cheeks.  
  
She tried to rise once more, tears of frustration in her eyes as she felt burning pain from her assault. She managed to rise and supported her head with her hands. She felt a matted clump of blood and hair on the back of her head. I'm going to need stitches, she thought. She looked down and saw dried blood on her thighs and around her waist from where her attackers had grabbed her.  
  
She managed to manoeuvre herself so that she could slip her skirt up her legs. She zipped herself into it and winced as she tried to sit up straight. She realised for the first time that her face hurt and she suspected she'd got a broken cheekbone and a black eye. Maybe even a split lip.  
  
She groaned as she pulled herself to her feet. She swayed dangerously from the head injury. She supported herself on a nearby dumpster. She made her way to the end of the alleyway and realised luckily that she was only a couple of blocks from the Hyperion.  
  
She staggered up the path toward the Hyperion doors. She'd fallen a couple of times on the way there but no-one had helped her up. The pain had gotten worse from the attack and her eyesight had become blurred. Tears still coursed angrily down her cheeks and blood was still pouring out of her.  
  
She pulled open the door and surprised herself by how much energy it took. She could see Fred sat on the circular couch in the lobby, a book on her knee, laughing to something. Gunn was sat on the desk in the corner drinking a cup of coffee while Wesley was sat at the desk working on the computer. Angel and Connor were stood sorting out the weapons by the cabinet. A usual night, Cordelia mused, I wish.  
  
"Angel" She called out as she stepped through the door. Her knees finally gave way for good and she fell onto the carpet. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nightmare  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Something bad happens to Cordelia which makes Angel realise how much he loves her (Crossover).  
  
Angel instantly came running across the lobby to try and catch her but he was too late. Fred screamed at the sight of her.  
  
"Cordy, sweetheart, what happened?" Angel laid her against him in the doorway. "Are you okay?" A stupid question really, you could see by just looking at her that she wasn't okay.  
  
She shook her head and began sobbing uncontrollably. The others all crowded around. Cordelia tried to hide her face in angel's shirt, her tears dampening it instantly.  
  
"She needs to go to the hospital." Wesley pointed out, worry etched into the ex-watcher's voice.  
  
Cordy began shaking her head and begging him not to make her go. "Cordy, you really need to go." He urged gently and tried not to let the worry show in his voice, and the anger.  
  
"No!" She croaked. "Just take me upstairs." He lifted her gently and winced when he heard her whimper. "It's okay baby, it's okay." He murmured and carried her upstairs.  
  
He set her down on his bed slowly and then left her to shut the door behind them. He sat next to her and pulled the first aid kit from under the bed as well as one of his t-shirts from a drawer next to the bed.  
  
"Cordy, I need to see what they did to you." He said quietly. She began to shake her head but could see from the look in his eyes that he meant it. She knew if she didn't let him then he would take her to the hospital. She nodded  
  
her head. He slipped her coat off her shoulders and lifted her up slightly to shrug it off her. He instantly saw the bruises and red marks on her shoulders and arms. He murmured soft words as he pulled her top off. Her bra had been ripped in several places and he could see bite marks on her breasts and nipples. She turned her face away from him in shame.  
  
"Cordelia, you have nothing to b ashamed of, you understand? Nothing. This was not your fault sweetheart." He told her and lifted her up again so he could remove her bra. She set to work on the bite marks with antiseptic and winced every time she whimpered in pain. "I know honey, but I've got to do it. You could go to the hospital."  
  
He suggested again but she shook her head firmly but then cried out because it made the gash on the back of her head grate against the pillow. Angel, who had not yet seen it, raised her so that she was leaning against him. He cursed softly and moved her hair out of the way of it. He suspected that she wouldn't need stitches but it was still nasty and would take a while to heal.  
  
When he had done with the injuries on the top half of her body, he put the t-shirt on her. "I'm going downstairs, honey, but I'll be back in a couple of minutes to get some of that blood off you." He squeezed her hand and then left the room.  
  
The others were sat in silence around the desks. Fred was the first to notice him and jumped off the desk that she was sat on. "How is she? Has she been.?" "Yes." Angel answered her grimly. "Connor, can you get me some warm water in a bowl and some clean towels?"  
  
Connor left obediently which left him to face the others. "She gonna be okay?" Gunn asked. "She looked pretty banged up." "Yes she did, maybe a hospital wouldn't be such a bad idea." Wesley suggested. "She says no hospital; I don't think she trusts them. But I know she trusts me." Angel replied.  
  
"I'll bring up some tea and some painkillers for her." Fred offered. Connor came back with the water and towels and Angel left, promising to return as soon as he could to tell them how she was.  
  
He entered the room quietly, not wanting to startle her. She was curled up on hi bed crying softly. Her eyes were wild and scared.  
  
"It's okay, it's just me honey." He sat down next to her again, placing the bowl and towels on the nightstand. "Let me get that skirt off you."  
  
He reached underneath her for the zip and slid it down. He pulled the skirt down and noticed that it was covered in blood. He dropped it on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Can I have a look Cordy?" He asked gently, knowing that what he was asking was very daring but he hoped that she would trust him enough to let him help her and see the extent of her injuries.  
  
Before she could answer him there was a knock at the door, he got up and accepted the tea and tablets off Fred. He sat back down next to her and offered the tea to her; she declined but swallowed a couple of tablets.  
  
"Cordy, I need to see." He urged again. She shook her head.  
  
"Okay, but can I at least get some of that blood off your legs?" This time she nodded and let him bathe her legs with the water. He saw a couple of cuts and bite marks on her thighs and put some antiseptic on them.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked as he worked on her. "No." She whispered. "Why not?" He asked in a fake happy voice.  
  
"Because it will make it real." A tear fell slowly down her cheek and it broke Angel's heart to see it.  
  
"Honey, it is real. I know you don't want to hear it but it is. But you know what; I will not let anything else hurt you." He stopped what he was doing to look her in the eye and hold her hand in his. "You know I love you, don't you? If I could have stopped this I would have, if I could have known this would happen I wouldn't have let you leave here, if I could take the pain away from you I would. To be able to help you I need to see what they did to you. Can you let me help you?"  
  
Slowly, she nodded and let him spread her legs. He instantly grabbed a towel and pressed it against her to try to stop the blood that was still seeping from her. "Cordy, I'm so sorry this happened to you." His voice broke. "I'm so sorry."  
  
The sight in front of him brought tears to his eyes. If he could kill the person who did that to her he would in a heartbeat. "Sweetie, you're going to have to see a doctor tomorrow, you might need stitches."  
  
His words made her start to cry again and he wished with all his heart that he could turn back time. He pulled the blood soaked towel away from her and replaced it with another, making sure that she did not see the one he had removed.  
  
"Can you tell me a couple of things?" He asked. She nodded. "How many people were there?" "Maybe six or seven." She whispered. "Were they human?"  
  
"I don't know, I think so. It all happened so fast. I didn't see!" Her voice rose and Angel took that as a sign to stop asking. It was too painful.  
  
"It's okay. You can stop here tonight, nobody will bother you. I'll sleep on the couch and make sure you're okay." He spoke gently and reached for the blanket on the bottom of the bed. He wrapped her in it and propped her up on the pillows. "Do you want to sleep?"  
  
"No, every time I close my eyes I see it." "It's okay, just rest." He brushed her hair away from her forehead and gave her a few sips of tea. He wiped her face with one of the towels to remove the tears and mascara and also a little blood that was still coming out of the spilt lip.  
  
"Do you want anything?" She shook her head and felt herself trembling. "No, I'll be okay."  
  
"I'll be back in a bit, I'll just go take these things downstairs," He said, indicating the towels and bowl. "Angel?" She called out when he'd reached the door. "Come back."  
  
"I will." He promised and shut the door behind him quietly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nightmare  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Something bad happens to Cordelia which makes Angel realise how much he loves her (Crossover).  
  
They were all still sat in the same places when he got downstairs. "How is she?" Connor asked.  
  
"She's scared and in a lot of pain. They've really made a mess of her." He held up the towels by way of explanation. "'They've?'" Fred asked. "There were about six or seven of them." He sat down wearily on his desk. "They were human." He sighed.  
  
"I don't mean to alarm anyone here." Wesley began. "But if they were human then we need to know if they used protection. If not then Cordelia could be."  
  
"Pregnant." Gunn finished.  
  
Angel cursed. "I never thought of that. Well, I gotta get the doctor out tomorrow anyway; I'll have him check."  
  
Angel slept on the couch that night as promised or more like he lay on the couch. He was too intent on watching Cordelia writhe and squirm on the bed. He went to her five or six times when she woke screaming. He sat and held her the last time until she lay still, too wrapped around him for him to move. He was glad that she felt she could trust him. At least she wasn't comparing him or putting him in the same category as those who had done this to her.  
  
She woke for the last time at about six in the morning. She jumped as she realised she was in someone's arms but relaxed when she saw it was Angel. She could hear voices downstairs and people shuffling about.  
  
"Morning." Angel said, he'd felt her move and knew she was awake. "Hi." She replied simply. "Do you need anything?" He asked. "A couple of painkillers." She asked. "And a shower."  
  
She raised her head from his chest and winced at the shooting pain she felt from the gash on her head. "A new head would be nice too." She attempted a smile but failed. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and stretched her arms.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" Angel asked, still having not moved from his position on the bed. She shook her head. "Don't leave me."  
  
"I won't." He promised. "Do you want to go downstairs?" "No, I don't think I can face them." "Nobody blames you Cordy; they just want to help you."  
  
She nodded but wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'm going to go ring the doctor and then I'll bring you up some eggs or something, is that okay?"  
  
She nodded and waited while he'd left before attempting to stand. Her legs felt wobbly and sore. Her wounds were tight and hurt when she moved. The pain between her legs was like nothing she had ever felt before.  
  
She managed to get into the bathroom before wavering. She grabbed hold of the sink and looked into the mirror. Her face was a rainbow of colours. Her nose was swollen and puffy and her cheek was enlarged where she must have been punched. Her lip was twice its normal size and had a little dried blood on it that Angel must have missed.  
  
She splashed some cold water on her face and patted it dry with a towel. She brushed her teeth with the toothbrush she had left there and ran her fingers through her hair. Well, Cordy, she thought, you sure as hell have come a long way from Sunnydale. Tears escaped her bruised eyelids as she thought of what they would all make of her, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Connor and even Lorne. She wondered what Angel was really thinking about her. She suddenly had an urge to call her mom, but she repressed it, knowing that her mom wouldn't care one way or another, she had disappeared from her life years ago, and about the time Angel had come into her life and became her family.  
  
There was a knock on the bathroom door and Cordelia jumped, banging her elbow on the towel rack.  
  
"Cordelia, it's me; Fred" The voice said nervously. "Do you want to talk or anything? I brought you up the eggs Angel made, but I can bring you up something else if you don't want them. Angel's gone to call the doctor."  
  
"The eggs will be fine." Cordy said and opened the door letting Fred see her appearance. She gasped but didn't say anything. Cordelia flinched at Fred's reaction but before she could say anything Fred's arms were around her and they were both crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Cordelia kept repeating over and over again until Fred stopped her. "This is not your fault!" Fred shouted. "This is the fault of some sick men who chose you to be their victim. There was nothing you could have done." She smoothed Cordelia's hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I could have fought back! I've been training with Angel and for God's sake I'm half demon now, I fight vampires and demons. I should have been able to fight them. I let them do this!" Cordelia sobbed in Fred's arms.  
  
"No you didn't!" Angel's voice said from the doorway where he had been listening to Cordelia's outburst with rage. "There is no-way on earth that this is you fault!"  
  
Surprised at Angel having been listening to her words, Cordelia jumped out of Fred's arms and ran back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
  
"Cordy, honey, I'm sorry I startled you but you can't hide away forever. We're only trying to help." Angel called through the door. She heard him ask Fred to leave. "Why didn't you want me to listen?"  
  
"I never said that." She murmured but his vampire hearing heard her. "You know you can tell me anything." "I know." She whispered. "Then talk to me. Let me help." "I can't." She replied softly. "Why not?"  
  
"Because we were finally getting somewhere with our relationship. Now I can't stand you looking at me. I feel dirty and abused. I look at myself or think about what happened and I want to die. I just don't understand why it happened."  
  
"Cordelia, I will love you no matter what. We can get through anything. I mean, look how many times we've fought the world and won. We can fight through this. Looking at you doesn't disgust me. Thinking about what those men did to you do but not because of you, because of them. If I could get my hands on them I would kill them for you, human or not. So don't think for one second that this is going to make me change my feelings for you, because it isn't. I love you."  
  
The doctor came to see Cordelia about dinner time. She'd come out of the bathroom by then and was laid on the bed. The doctor explained to her that he'd examine her and run a pregnancy and HIV test. Angel discretely left the room. He stitched some of her wounds up a little and prescribed a sedative and some sleeping pills as well as something for the pain. He suggested psychiatric help but Cordelia flatly refused. He also suggested that she tell her parents. He ran the tests and told her to phone up for the results in a couple of days. Before he left he told Angel that he was obliged to tell the police about such incidents and that they should expect a visit from them in a couple of days.  
  
When Angel went back to see her after the doctor left he could see that she was visibly shaken and very pale. He wrapped her trembling body in another blanket and gave her a cup of water to take some painkillers. She then slipped down under the covers and closed her eyes; Angel took this as a sign for him to leave.  
  
He went downstairs and found Lorne sat with the rest of the gang, all work had stopped since Cordelia's attack. "Angel cakes, how is the Princess?" Lorne asked a sea breeze already in his hand.  
  
"Scared, worried, in pain, disgusted with herself." He sat down wearily on the table and ran a hand across his face. "It's not the Princess's fault." Lorne protested.  
  
"I know that and you know that but she won't be told. I guess she needs time." 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Nightmare  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Something bad happens to Cordelia which makes Angel realise how much he loves her (Crossover).  
  
Time was what she needed. For the next week Cordelia didn't get out of Angel's bed. She became withdrawn, silent and scared at every sound. The only person she saw was Angel. Angel and the gang became increasingly worried about her. The test results had come back negative and the police investigation had come up with a blank. Even Gunn had tried some of his contacts to see if they could give some ideas on who had raped Cordy. It was as if she had shifted into another dimension for the attack and then come back, but even with their experience in the abnormal they knew that was impossible. Lorne tried to dead her but she found that even that was too painful for her. He doubted that it would do much good anyway. She spent some time catching up with old friends from Sunnydale by e-mil on her laptop. She never mentioned what had happened to her; she just said that she missed them. She spoke to Willow, Anya and Dawn. She didn't e-mail Buffy or Xander. They all told her how good it was to hear from her but she suspected that only Dawn was being sincere.  
  
The bruising on her face progressed from a red colour to a bright purple, which seemed, to Angel, worse than the red. Her eye, if possible, had swelled even more. The cut on the back of her head still oozed blood and Cordelia seemed to be constantly apologising to Angel for getting blood on the pillowcase. He insisted that it was fine but it was something else for Cordy to blame herself for and feel guilty about. Wes had come to see her once or twice but Cordelia felt uncomfortable around him and on edge. Gunn and Connor didn't bother trying after that but sent notes with Fred, telling her that they hoped she was okay and what they were up to. Just funny little anecdotes that they thought would cheer her up. And the truth was, they did. She didn't want to be with them but she still want to know what was happening and how they were. Angel sat next to the bed sometimes when they weren't busy and read to her quietly. It comforted her to just have him sat near, even if they weren't communicating.  
  
Two weeks after if happened, the gang were all working downstairs when they heard Cordelia screaming. Angel was the first to reach her. He noticed instantly that it was a vision, it was the first she'd had for a while and although she was half demon he could see that it hurt her. She held her head in pain and grimaced with every image. He held her in his arms while she screamed.  
  
"What is it? What do you see?" Wesley asked anxiously. All Cordelia could do was scream. Eventually, when he could see the vision was over, he signalled for the others to leave and held her until she'd settled down.  
  
"Do you want to try and tell me what you saw?" Angel asked gently, holding her small hand in his own. "It was the men who. who." She struggled to form the words. "The men who did this?" "Yes. They were attacking a woman about a block from here. She looked a little like Willow." Cordelia shook her head in confusion. "But with shorter hair, but I guess I must have been wrong. Angel, she was so scared! She was screaming and crying and they were holding her and." She broke down crying.  
  
"It's okay sweetheart, we'll stop them. When will it happen?" "Tomorrow night, about eight o clock."  
  
Wesley interrupted them by poking his head around the door. His face was set and he looked serious. "Angel, I really think you should come downstairs. There's someone here."  
  
Instantly fearing the worst, Angel promised Cordy that he would be back and left the room.  
  
Cordelia was instantly worried and got out of the bed shakily for the first time in a week. She pulled Angel's robe on over the shirt of his he was wearing and left the room slowly, letting her head and eyes adjust to being up and about again. She made her way down the hall and to the top of the stairs. She could hear Angel's voice talking to someone angrily.  
  
"She is in no fit state to talk to you!" "Angel?" She called out meekly and started down the stairs. He instantly came to help her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, worry etched on his face. "I'm sure." She replied and gripped his arm tightly.  
  
He helped her walk down the stairs and felt her body tense when she saw Buffy and the Scoobies, minus Dawn and plus Spike, stood in he lobby. "Cordelia, hi!" Buffy's tone was harsh until she turned and saw her. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Cordy began to shake and wished she'd stayed upstairs. She pulled Angel's robe closer around her body. "Hi Buffy." She whispered.  
  
The AI team came to stand behind Angel and Cordy in support. "What do you guys want?" She asked, still not looking any of them in the eye. Giles stepped forwards. "Cordelia, what happened? Did a demon or a vampire do this?"  
  
"No." Angel said protectively. "What do you want?" Cordelia asked again, the blunt bitch coming out in her. It must be Buffy, she thought, she brings out the worst in me. "I came here to talk to you about Dawn but I guess it's the wrong time." Buffy explained.  
  
"Pet, maybe we should leave." Spike suggested tactfully. "Cordy, what happened?" Xander asked.  
  
"I was raped Xander. I was beaten and raped and left to die in an alley by six or seven senseless bastards and the last thing I need is you here asking me over and over and over again about the senseless details!" Cordelia snapped and felt tears come to her eyes. She brushed past Buffy and made her way to Wesley's office. Fred followed her.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked. "I will be." She said and pulled open the bottom drawer of Wes's desk. She pulled out a hand held mirror. "I guess I should check out the damage." She muttered. "Maybe you shouldn't." Fred suggested but she'd already looked.  
  
Cordy gasped as she peered into the tiny mirror. "I really do look shocking." She stated. "No wonder they all stopped and stared. They probably didn't recognise me. I hardly recognise me!"  
  
"You're still the same Cordy." Fred promised. "I know." She paused. "Could you leave me alone for a minute?" "Sure." Fred said doubtfully but left anyway.  
  
She went back out to join the others. Angel had a questioning looking his eyes but Fred just shrugged. Buffy and the others were now seated on the circular sofas in the lobby talking together.  
  
"What do they want?" Fred asked. "To take advantage of Cordy." Connor said.  
  
Angel shot him a warning look. "To take advantage of Cordelia's powers. She told Dawn and Dawn told Buffy. They want her to use her powers to see what is in the future for the hell mouth. Apparently Buffy wants some time off." Angel sneered.  
  
"Sound like a complete farce to me." Gunn said. "They just wanna find out what's goin' down with them."  
  
"I have to agree with Gunn on this one." Wes agreed. "But surely they wouldn't be that cruel though." Fred protested.  
  
"You can tell you don't know them." Wesley observed. "Back in Sunnydale, Cordelia was shunned because she had status and the guts to say what she was thinking. I mean, of course she could be a little snippy sometimes but I was just natural teenage banter."  
  
"And you thought she was hot." Gunn said pointedly, causing Wes to blush. "If I could interrupt for a moment." Giles said, coming over to them. "We haven't got anywhere to stay yet so I think we'll go book into a hotel and come back when it is more appropriate."  
  
"Don't leave on my account." Cordelia's strident voice called out across the lobby.  
  
Angel looked and smiled slightly. She was wearing some of her clothes that she'd left in the office. They used to be skin tight but with the weight she'd lost they were now a little baggy. But, she still looked beautiful. She'd pulled her hair up onto her head and had put on some makeup. The bruises and cuts were still visible but the makeup made her look less pale and more alive.  
  
"Well, well, well. Pet scrubs up nice." Spike said, giving her the once over, his eyes lingering over the low cut flimsy top. Buffy hit him and startled him back to reality.  
  
"What are you here for?" Cordelia asked and went to stand next to Angel. "We know what you told Dawn and we want to know if you can read our futures." Anya said.  
  
"No!" Willow scolded and then tried to explain. "We want to know if you can tell us what is going to happen in Sunnydale in the future, see if we're going to have a little time off."  
  
"So, you want to know if the hell mouth is suddenly going to switch to another place and leave you, Buffy, to become a normal girl. You want to know if you are going to be able to shirk your responsibilities as the slayer to be able to fool around with Spike. You," She pointed to Anya. "You don't want to know if you and Xander will get married, you want to know if you are going to get your powers back and be able to live for all eternity and never get old. You," She said and pointed to Giles. "You're just here for the ride, I knew there had to be someone who had a little sense. You," She pointed to Willow. "You want to see if you're really a lesbian or if Tara is just a really nice girl. You" She said and pointed to Xander. "You wan to know if you're going to be poor forever. And you!" She pointed to Spike. "You are really hurting my head! There are other things in life than love. Just because she fell for a vampire before doesn't mean that she'll fall for one again. And the whole 'I have a chip, it is so unfair that I can only hurt demons, what I really want is a nice scared human girl to drink!' is really getting old!"  
  
"How did you do that?" Angel whispered to her while the Scoobies just stared at each other in amazement.  
  
"I have no idea." She whispered back and smiled shyly.  
  
"You look really good, are you good?" "I think so. I guess having them see me like that annoyed me. I was always the cool one, the one that could never be at a disadvantage."  
  
"Well, you're certainly not that now." He squeezed her hand. "Yo girl, that was tight!" Gunn patted her shoulder. "Yes Cordy, very well done." Wes smiled. "Well," Buffy called out. "We'll go get booked into a hotel and come back later."  
  
The Scoobies began to leave the Hyperion. "Oh," Cordelia shouted when they were almost out of the door. "Call first!" Fred giggled at the look on Buffy's face.  
  
"What's all the hubbub bubs?" Lorne said as he came through the doors. "Hey Princess, good to see you. And I mean really good. You are looking just peachy." "Thanks Lorne."  
  
"I think Cordelia here is giving you a run for your money." Wes explained. "She's just read the minds of our old friends from Sunnydale."  
  
"Wow, another demon-y power from Powers that Be. They're giving you some serious mojo." Lorne made his way to the drink's cabinet and poured himself a scotch.  
  
"Oh!" Cordelia exclaimed. "My vision! I said the girl looked like Willow but I thought that it couldn't be because Willow was back in Sunnydale but she's not, she's here so that means that she could get attacked tomorrow night!"  
  
"Right." Wesley said. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the appearance of the men?" Cordelia shook her head apologetically. "That's okay. We obviously can't tell them because if we do they'll go home or not let Willow out of their sight. We need to stake out the place at about seven o clock and wait for the men to grab her.  
  
Then we catch the men and call the police, if they're human. If they're not, we kill them." "Sounds like a plan." Connor agreed.  
  
"I think I might go and take a shower." Cordy suggested to herself. "I might look good but I feel icky." "Do you need any help?" Angel asked. "I'll shout if I do." She promised and made her way up the stairs slowly. "She looks better." Fred commented to Angel.  
  
"Yeah, I guess they always used to bring out the self conscious, proud, popular girl in her. I just hope she's okay on the inside. She's still scared, I can feel it. And in pain. But maybe after tomorrow night she can face her fear and be able to get on with her life." 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Nightmare  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Something bad happens to Cordelia which makes Angel realise how much he loves her (Crossover).  
  
When Cordelia got out of the shower she found Angel sat on the bed.  
  
"Hey." He greeted. "Do you want to talk?" "Not really," She said and lay down next to him, resting her head on his knee. "I'm a little tired and confused but I think I feel better. I don't feel as trapped. I feel like the real Cordelia Chase is still inside and hasn't been pulled out."  
  
"I'm glad you feel better." He said and stroked her hair. "I guess that new power kind of shocked you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm getting used to being able to float one day and make pretty lights another. I guess it shouldn't have been such a shock for me."  
  
He laughed at her choice of words. "Do you want to come downstairs again?" "I might stop up here for a while and come down tonight. You don't have to stay with me." "I want to." He promised.  
  
She sat up a little so she could look at him. "You really are a champion, you know that? I couldn't have gotten through this without you. When I woke up in that alley, all I could think of was getting to you. I knew that you were the only person who could help me."  
  
He smiled but inside he was screaming, she trusts me! "I really do love you." She said quietly but his vampire hearing heard it.  
  
He leant down and kissed her forehead gently. She moved her face so that his lips brushed hers. She looked in his eyes, shocked at what she had just done. She turned away from him. "I can't, I'm sorry. Not yet."  
  
"It's okay." He soothed. "It's okay. I can wait."  
  
As promised, Cordelia came downstairs that night. And also as promised, Buffy and the Scoobies came back. Cordelia sat next to Angel all night, holding his hand or just touching him, just getting comfort from his presence. She noticed that Buffy kept glaring at her, but she wasn't sure whether it was because she was with Angel or whether it was because of her earlier outburst.  
  
At about eleven o clock, Cordelia got a vision of a vampire gang attacking a couple of women in Reseda. Cordelia shocked Angel by insisting that she go along, saying that she needed to release a bit of tension. Not wanting to argue or waste time he agreed, giving her a stake before heading out with the gang. Buffy and Spike followed them, with Buffy insisting that she was the slayer and that it was her duty. Angel bit back from telling her that this was is city. They followed Angel in Spike's car. Anya, Willow, Fred, Giles and a reluctant Xander all stayed back at the hotel.  
  
They reached the spot a little too late, as the vampires were already approaching two young women. They jumped out of the car to stop them, Angel ordering Cordy to keep back. Angel took one of the vamps while Gunn and Wes took another. Spike and Buffy took one each which left one for Cordelia to handle. Angel noticed her fighting and cursed himself for letting her go. He knew she could fight because of their training together, but he knew she was still weak from the attack.  
  
When he looked back again he saw Cordelia had the vamp on the floor and was punching it in the face with strength he didn't know she had. Buffy looked at her also and was surprised that she could actually fight. She dusted the vamp at the same time Angel did and they both watched her pummelling the hell out of the vamp. Angel was about to step in when she pulled the stake out of her pocked and dusted him. All the other vamps were dusted too and the women had disappeared. Cordelia picked herself up off the floor and came over to Angel. "I feel better now." She said simply and went to get in the car.  
  
As soon as they got home Cordy insisted that she was tired and went straight up to bed. When Angel went up an hour later he found her sleeping peacefully for the first time since it happened. He went into the bathroom and got undressed. When he came back out she had her eyes open. She held out her hand to him and he took it.  
  
She pulled him down next to her and she was asleep within minutes. He lay awake for what seemed lie hours, not because he couldn't sleep but because he wanted to watch her sleep and listen to her heartbeat. She had her head rested on his chest and he could smell the coconut shampoo she used on her hair. She really was an amazing woman. Maybe seeing Buffy had accented that feeling. He no longer loved Buffy; that part of his life was over. Cordelia was his future now.  
  
She woke in the morning and found herself looking straight into his eyes. She leant up and kissed his lips gently, blushing ever so slightly. Well, that was weird, Cordelia thought, I never blush! Angel smiled and kissed her forehead. "What happened last night after I came to bed?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing much, Wesley and Buffy aggravated each other. Wesley and Giles compared notes over some prophecy. Spike was a bit sickening watching over Buffy all night. Willow and Fred seemed to hit it off, talking about computers I think. Xander and Anya left to go to a club or something. Buffy tried to kill Lorne, but we caught her in time."  
  
"So, just the usual then?" Cordelia said and then laughed. Angel's smile grew as he heard her laugh.  
  
"It's really good to hear you do that." He commented. "How do you fancy letting me take you out tomorrow night? Nothing too special, maybe just going for a meal or a drink at Caritas."  
  
"I would like that." She smiled. "Maybe things can get back to normal after tonight." At the mention of what was going to happen that night, his face clouded. Maybe it would be too much for her, he thought, to see those men again.  
  
"Maybe you should stay here tonight." He suggested. "No way!" She argued. "If I don't go then I will be scared all my life. I need closure, you know?" He smiled and said that he understood. "Do you feel up to some training?" She grinned, one of her old grins where her face lit up. "I'll just take a shower."  
  
"Now, raise you arm a little higher." He instructed. "Make it level with your shoulder. Now, keep the sword straight and swing it above your head to stab your opponent who is stood on your left."  
  
She swung around and stabbed the dummy in the gut with the tip of the sword.  
  
"Perfect." He congratulated. "Now, let's try using your legs. Place your left leg behind your right. Put all your weight on your right leg. Keep your posture straight. Here, let me help you." He reached out to put his hands on her waist. "Keep your stomach tight." His thumbs touched her bare stomach and made shivers run up her body.  
  
"Now." His voice faltered at the close body contact.  
  
She reached her hands up to cup his face. His arms reached around her back to pull her towards him. Her thighs skimmed his. She gasped for breath. "Angel." She whispered as his mouth came down on hers. His lips parted hers and his tongue gently entered her mouth and caressed hers. She pressed her body against his and he walked her backwards until her back was against the wall. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his lips from her mouth and down her jaw bone to leave tiny butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
"Angel, I love you so much, baby, but I can't." "I know, I can't either." He looked at her. "But we can enjoy dong this a bit longer, can't we?"  
  
She nodded and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss and was driving her wild with his passion for her.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy's voice called out. "I thought we could do some training." Angel lowered Cordelia to the floor and turned to see Buffy coming down the stairs and into the basement. "Oh, you're already busy."  
  
"Yeah, me and Cordy train together. I think it's going quite well, don't you?" He said and Cordelia nodded.  
  
"It's okay Angel, you can train with Buffy. I'm tired anyway. I'll go and see what Fred's up to." Cordelia said and then trotted up the stairs.  
  
"So" Angel said awkwardly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Nightmare  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Something bad happens to Cordelia which makes Angel realise how much he loves her (Crossover).  
  
"You kissed him?" Fred asked. "I knew you two were meant for each other. The whole kyerumption thing was practically shouting at everyone! And the moiré! You two were just made for each other."  
  
"I see that now. But it was weird, even after everything that happened." She pointed to her face. "I still feel comfortable with him. I suppose that's because we didn't do anything, you know. I guess tonight will be the test. Maybe I should have told Willow. We could still get her to go to that place and then she'll know that there are people watching her and that she won't get hurt. And what if something happens her now? I'll know that I could have helped stop it."  
  
"I think Wesley was right. We need to catch them, not just stop them. That was they can be brought to justice for what they did to you." Fred said practically. Everything suddenly seemed so simple, but both Fred and Cordy knew that it wasn't. Cordelia could still freak out when she saw the men or not be able to handle it. "You know, I used to have nightmares about being raped. When I wasn't dreaming about the nutcracker of course. I used to get so scared and they were only dreams. I can't imagine how you're even having a normal conversation right now, or eating or breathing or anything. I once said to Angel that you were one of the bravest people I ever knew, because of the visions. But you are a brave person in general. I don't know what we'd have done without you Cordy, if things hadn't happened the way they had. We all love you."  
  
Cordelia leaned over and hugged her. "I gotta go. I get my stitches out today. I'll be back about three. Tell Angel for me."  
  
When Angel came upstairs with Buffy he cursed Cordy for going on her own. "Where are your other friends?" Fred asked.  
  
"Everyone except Spike is sightseeing. I think he's exploring the sewers somewhere. Or he might have gone to that green guy's club." Buffy said and put one of Angel's swords on a chair.  
  
Angel picked it up and went to put it away muttering about tidiness.  
  
"His name is Lorne." Fred told her. "Whatever." Buffy aid and then said she was going to use Angel's shower and disappeared upstairs.  
  
"I don't get it." Angel said when she'd left. "I used to love her so much. I used to think that it would kill me being away from her. Now I think it will kill me being near her. She's changed, or I have. Everything about her just annoys me."  
  
"Maybe because you've found Cordelia everything is different." Fred suggested and put a cup of pig's blood in front of him. "Back in Sunnydale you never noticed Cordelia. You were both different people. It was the whole forbidden thing that attracted you to Buffy. The slayer and the vampire should never have been. But maybe the vampire and the seer should be." With that she left him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Nightmare  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Something bad happens to Cordelia which makes Angel realise how much he loves her (Crossover).  
  
She filled the tub to the brim and added extra bubbles. She wished that Dennis could be there with her to scrub her back, she laughed remembering her slip when she'd admitted to Wesley what Dennis did with it.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "I've brought you some tea." Angel said "You're an angel. Come on in, the door's open."  
  
"I'm not an angel, well; not literally." He smiled and handed her a cup.  
  
He sat down on the chair Cordelia had dragged in there when they'd first got the hotel. "Is the water helping?"  
  
"A little." "You know, I was thinking. Maybe when everything calms down a little and gets back to normal you might want to move in here. With me, I mean. Or not, whatever." Angel stuttered.  
  
"Boy, you can tell you haven't done that before." She giggled. "Well?" He prompted. "Yeah, I'd like to move in, actually I'd love it." She smiled shyly at him.  
  
When it got to be about six o clock the rest of the Scoobies arrived. Cordelia was upstairs having a nap and Fred and Wesley were researching one of their pending cases. Giles and Willow instantly joined in. Gunn was playing on his video game with Connor. Xander hovered on the sidelines anxious to contribute to the game but not sure whether either of the two men liked him. Neither Gunn nor Connor particularly wanted the 'drip' in on their game and so said nothing. Buffy had insisted on patrolling and had dragged Spike with her. Anya wanted to wake Cordy up to ask her what she thought of a dress in her magazine but Angel wouldn't let her so she was spending her time reading his book over his shoulder and adding inadequate comments about the drawings of the demons. The whole AI gang were nervous about what was going to happen that night but couldn't voice their fears due to the presence of the Scoobies. Angel considered telling Giles and getting him on board but he suspected that he would be against the plan and want to tell Willow. Angel had to admit that he was feeling a tiny bit guilty about not letting the Scoobies know but he kept assuring himself that they'd understand.  
  
His mind kept going back to the sight of Cordelia in the bath. Even covered in cuts and bruises she was still beautiful. Very timidly she'd rose out of the water to show him how well the marks on her chest were healing. The antiseptic he'd put on them straight away seemed to have done its job.  
  
He was shook out of his reverie by Cordelia coming down the stairs looking beautiful in a white top and black jeans. She'd put on some makeup that managed to hide the worst of the bruises. She strut across the room like she meant business.  
  
"Right, what weapons are we taking tonight?" She asked, business like. "I don't know, they may actually be human so I was thinking take a couple of stakes and axes just in case but just rely on our fists and some rope to tie them up."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Shall we get them out now and get them into bags?" "Won't the Scoobies think it would be weird for us to start getting weapons out?" Angel asked.  
  
She thought for a moment. "I guess we could tell them we're inventorying. But only if they ask."  
  
They began pulling out some of the weapons they needed and began putting them into bags. They had almost finished when Anya came over.  
  
"Cordelia, what are you doing with those rather dangerous looking weapons?"  
  
"Just checking see what we have here and what we have upstairs." Cordy lied. "Oh good, for a moment there I was fearing another apocalyptic situation that I would be forced to run from again. I was wondering Cordelia if you could possibly put your problems aside and help me with mine. You see, I saw this dress in this magazine and it's blue. I don't really wear blue and I wasn't really sure that if I bought something blue that I would wear it. Of course, unless I decide to follow tradition and wear something blue for the wedding. But do you think blue really suits my complexion. I mean, I can see blue suits you; what from the bruises on your face. They really do go with your skin colour."  
  
Cordelia shot Angel a puzzled expression and then one at Anya. "I'm not sure whether that was a compliment, an insult or a lapse in brain normality! Come talk to me tomorrow." She said and continued packing the bag she was holding.  
  
She gave it to Angel then and went to see what Willow was doing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Nightmare  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Something bad happens to Cordelia which makes Angel realise how much he loves her (Crossover).  
  
It was about half past seven when Willow decided to go back to her hotel. Angel and Gunn exchanged glances across the lobby and Gunn offered is controls to Xander who was happy to take part in the game. Connor was going to stop at home with Fred and the Scoobies while Cordy, Angel, Wes and Gunn 'went for food'.  
  
They set out on foot and followed Willow about half a block behind her. Cordelia recognised the area at once when they were in it. Angel kept insisting that Cordelia could go back if she wanted to. She kept insisting that she needed to do this for her to get over what happened. They were nearing the alley in Cordelia's vision when a group of men blocked their view of Willow. Angel instantly sensed that they were demons, but not vampires. The gang quickly set off running. The demons went into the alley in Cordy's vision, taking Willow with them. They were quickly followed.  
  
"Willow." Cordelia shouted. "Move!" Angel and Gunn got straight into fighting. Wesley identified the demon.  
  
"They're Talsar demons. They have the ability to look exactly like humans in order to fit in the human world. They're weak when their demon face is showing. To get them to show their demon face you have to cut off the flap of skin at the back of their necks."  
  
"Easier said than done." Angel said as he was thrown into a dumpster. Willow screamed as one of the demons advanced towards her. Buffy appeared at the end of the alley with Spike. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Just cut off the flaps of skin at the back of their necks." Gunn shouted as he battled with one of the tougher demons.  
  
"Where did they come from?" She shouted back and tried to outmanoeuvre one of the smaller demons.  
  
"I had a vision." Cordelia shouted as she took on one of the demons herself.  
  
Willow and Wesley started to fight the remaining demon on their own. Angel managed to cut off the flap of one of the demons and it turned into a green scaly beast with red teeth. "Cordy, watch out!" He shouted as the demon she was fighting knocked her off balance. She fell onto the floor which gave Angel a chance to cut the flap off the demon she was fighting. "Just stab him!"  
  
Cordelia started to stab the demon as hard as she could with the sword she'd picked up at the last minute. Buffy and spike killed their demons and helped Willow and Wesley finish off theirs. Angel cut the head off the one he was fighting and turned to see Cordelia stab hers one last time. Her eyes were wild and her hair was flying around her face. She was deathly pale and Angel was worried that it was all too much for her.  
  
"Die you bastard!" She shouted and plunged the sword into the demon's heart. It groaned and then went limp. A stream of demon goo flew out of the wound and covered Buffy.  
  
Cordelia smothered a laugh. She went to wrap her arms around Angel.  
  
"When did you have the vision?" Buffy demanded. Cordy glanced at Angel and decided to tell the truth. "Yesterday." "You deliberately put Willow in danger?"  
  
"No, we needed to find out who these things were and stop them before they could hurt anyone else."  
  
"So, you wanted Willow to be used as bait so you could get revenge for something that you've been asking for, for like, forever?"  
  
Cordelia stopped and stared at Buffy. "What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard!" Buffy stood her ground. Angel put a protective hand on Cordelia's shoulder as if to show Buffy that she'd said enough.  
  
"You bitch! Why the hell would you say something like that?" Cordelia's voice trembled.  
  
"Oh come on, high school was so long ago that you can't remember the flirting and the teasing and the short little tiny skirts? If you ask me, you've been asking for it for years!" Buffy spat.  
  
Cordelia swung at Buffy and punched her hard around the face. Buffy was about to swing back but Spike grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.  
  
"How dare you say that?" Cordelia screamed, crying. "If you knew what it felt like to be used and degraded and feel so ashamed! If you could have felt six men's hands all over you, touching you and grabbing you. If you could know that then you can judge me, but until you get raped and beaten then shut the hell up and get out of my way!"  
  
Cordelia brushed past an open mouthed Buffy and went out into the street. By the time Angel had followed her she had gone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Nightmare  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Something bad happens to Cordelia which makes Angel realise how much he loves her (Crossover).  
  
"Cordelia?" Angel called out as he reached the bluffs. "Where are you honey? It's okay, I'm on my own. Buffy and the others are going back to Sunnydale. Sweetheart, where are you? I know you're here."  
  
"I'm here." She answered.  
  
He stopped dead when he saw her sat on the end of the bluff, her feet dangling over the edge overlooking the beach. "Cordelia, what are you doing?" He gasped.  
  
"Did I really deserve to get raped? Was I really that much of a bitch or a slut to deserve it?" She asked him.  
  
"Don't ever think that it was your fault! You were not a slut and you were not that much of a bitch!"  
  
She laughed bitterly at his words. "But I was a bitch right? Maybe this is my punishment for all those people I upset in high school. Maybe this was my punishment for wearing all those outfits that seemed so right at the time. Maybe I deserved to be degraded for all those people that I degraded."  
  
"You never degraded anyone, insulted them maybe. But you didn't physically abuse or hurt anyone. And you know what would make me feel a lot better? You getting away from the edge." Angel suggested and held out his hand for her to grab. She didn't.  
  
"I made so many people feel bad, and now I feel bad. This is my punishment. I don't even deserve to feel like I do. I asked for this! I deserve to feel pain and shame. I don't deserve your love or your pity or even your anger! I deserve nothing." Cordelia broke down in sobs that wracked her body. The movement made loose stones and rubble fall off the edge of the bluff.  
  
Angel swallowed hard. "Cordelia, if you are ever going to do as I tell you, do it now. Take my hand!"  
  
"I don't deserve to!"  
  
"Take my hand!" He shouted at her. "Take it!"  
  
Not used to him shouting at her, she turned to look at him.  
  
With the movement of her body she slipped off the end of the bluff. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Nightmare  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Something bad happens to Cordelia which makes Angel realise how much he loves her (Crossover).  
  
Angel moved fast and caught her as she fell. She ended up gripping his arm and swinging above the beach, about two hundred feet up. "Angel!"  
  
"I've got you. Keep still and I'll pull you up. I won't let you fall."  
  
With a great effort he pulled her up until she was able to get her hand on the ground and help him lever her up. When they were both back on safe ground, he pulled her into his arms and held her so tight she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again!" He said, emotion making his voice husky.  
  
Cordelia relaxed into his arms, suddenly tired. "I didn't mean to fall off."  
  
He laughed ruefully. "I know you didn't mean to fall off."  
  
"I didn't want to jump. I just like sitting there, feeling the wind blow and smelling the sea. This is where I go when I need to get away."  
  
"I know, that's why I came here first." "Where were you going to go next?" "I have no idea." He admitted.  
  
She laughed and tightened her grip on him. "I feel so safe with you. What did you say to Buffy?"  
  
"I told her to get out of my city, our city, and that if anything happened to you that I'd kill her."  
  
"But you didn't mean it." She sighed. "You could never hurt Buffy." "Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Because you love her." She stated.  
  
"I used to. I don't anymore. If anything had happened to you, I would have killed her on the spot. It might have been hard for her to hear but it was easy for me to say and mean. You know what I enjoyed doing most today?"  
  
She shook her head. "Mutilating that son of a bitch who raped you."  
  
"Me too." She agreed as he helped her stand up.  
  
They began to walk back to the car. "You really were great fighting that demon."  
  
"Thanks" She smiled back.  
  
When they got back to the hotel, Buffy and the Scoobies had left LA. Buffy had left an envelope with Fred. Cordelia opened it and let Angel read over her shoulder.  
  
"Dear Cordelia, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was worried about Willow, that was all. I hope you're okay and maybe we can e-mail or talk or something. Love Buffy"  
  
"Wow." Cordy said. "That must have taken some self control. Somehow I don't think we will be talking."  
  
Angel smiled. "Do you want to go get a cup off coffee or something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed! Please review and look for more fan fictions from me in the future! Of course, they all will be Cordelia/Angel. Mainly because I love the combination but also because I don't like Buffy! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
